Starfox's new members
by YokoMakube
Summary: This story is a work in progress and I'm debating weather or not to rewrite it. This is my first story but I feel like I can take it somewhere if I put enough work into it. StarFox has a few new members, and as their numbers increase, so do the faces of their enemies. Will the best mercenaries in lylat be enough to stop the calamity befalling the system?
1. Proving Themselves

**(Author's note- I kinda put the recruits bio's in this chapter, read them if you'd like. I like to point out that I neither own, nor claim to own, Starfox, or anything else used in the making of this Fan Fiction. This is entirely for fun. This is my first fan fiction so be kind. R&R, I hope you enjoy it. I've been working on it for a little while now and I really think the way I've developed the story in my head (if I can manage to write it the same way as my head tells me so it makes sense.) i think it will turn out just fine. but who am I to judge my own work? I used some concepts from other things that inspired me to write this, so you might recognize some things. I only claim rights to my OC, Yoko. I'm pretty confident in the way I've based him off of me. "Cinder" is my friends OC. He helped me write it so I cant leave him out of it.)**

**"Cinder"**

**Race:** Red Wolf

**height: **5'10"

**goals for this year: **to grow taller

**Weapon of choice: **Staff that splits into club like weapons and emanates a pink aura that can transform into any weapon of user's choice.

**Personality: **Perverted and difficult to anger, but once done prepare for a burning sensation. very high sense of justice

**Secondary weapon: **Gloves bearing runes of Prometheus that will ignite enemies with just a snap of wielder's fingers, also can be used to channel fire energy into anything of wielder's choosing.

**Abilities:** flaming demon wings that revive people of users choosing with the power of a phoenix, can also burn the spirit of all consumed in users flame, leaving their bodies behind. can create cyclones of demonic red fire that will burn black when consuming objects. Has a demonic form that has the power to create a world of illusions to torment and brutally slaughter anyone who meets the users gaze.

**Background:** was born in the fires of a hyper-nova's gamma radiation. was able to communicate with a spirit of divine white flame that was destroyed by an evil entity trying to take over the universe and enslave all peoples. the flame had been the only one cinder knew as he floated thru space for almost 100 years before the entity destroyed it. flying thru space had twisted his mind till he wanted to get revenge as dementedly as possible. afterward the flame had been transformed into an aura that fused with cinders body and gave him his abilities. then, he flew to the planet Sauria were he had broken into the ground and plummeted into the core and was engulfed into the fire. there he was haunted by a voice that told him of his destiny to destroy the entity that destroyed the spirit of the flame. he was then granted the ability to control his power. he then decided to explore the universe to understand it so that he could destroy the entity. he then climbed to the surface of Sauria where he met Yoko and Krystal...

**Introduction to Starfox:**Krystal had told cinder that she was a member of Starfox. Cinder then wanted to join but figured that he needed training before hand. He then decided to seek out a mentor. He then met Mejinko a lion with the ability to control time. Mejinko told him that he could show him how to control power. He trained for a while and moved on. Mejinko asked him why he came to him to train and cinder told him that he needed to join Starfox so that he could find a way to destroy the entity that he despises. he then walked away ready to prove himself to Starfox he went to Yoko who told him where he could find Fox McCloud the leader of Starfox He asked to join and actually got in. he asked if Fox knew anything about an evil entity. When he said he did he asked for answers instantly. When he was told everything, he told fox that joining his team was a good idea and was ready to destroy something with his abilities. he then was introduced to Starwolf he then was then recognized by wolf O'Donnell, the leader of Starwolf When asked what they do he was told that they were criminal syndicates. He then took down that offer. Cinder had a mission and it was not with them. cinder had told Starfox he would stay with them as long as his mission involves them. Wolf said that if cinder wouldn't join them then he would die with Starfox Cinder knew that they could not beat him, so he blew it off. cinder wanted to find another thing to destroy, so cinder decided to seek out his team's current enemy: Andrew Oinkanny and obliterated him alone. He then returned to the GreatFox ship and asked "Who's next".

**Yoko**

**Race: **Blue Fox

**Height: **6'4"

**Goals:** To discover the truth about the death of his parents.

**Weapon of choice: **Twin Great swords wielded in each hand, Masamune in the left, Ragnarok in the right, Ragnarok is engraved with the rune of Artemis which makes the blade glow with black flame when energy is poured into it, Masamune is a blade meant to cut through anything and everything, only Yoko can wield these legendary blades with two hands let alone one.

**Personality:** Very well mannered, stays back until it is absolutely necessary for him to step in. Doesn't enjoy battle until he finds someone who is truly strong, is more likely to kill his opponent out of respect for their high skill level. Once an opponent sparks his interest everyone else has two choices, step aside or be stomped. The word "Hesitate" is not in his dictionary. Is very protective of Krystal, a fellow Starfox member, though no one really understands why. Has a very bad habit of using a technique that he likes to call "Snake Bite." Has 200 kg of pressure in his right hand, and uses every bit of it to rip out the throats of his enemies.

**Secondary weapon:** None.

**Abilities:**Has the ability to, at the cost of his own spiritual energy, summon a black flame dragon from the underworld. Is capable of extreme telepathy, able to read multiple minds at once and send multiple messages at once, able to use a special type of step that makes him 10x faster simply by concentrating his energy to his calf's and feet. can also sense energy increases and often teleports to them without his consent. Can fly anything with an engine, and some things has the ability to ascend past his current level of power, but is this power a blessing? Or a curse? (Can only go into this ascended form when pushed to his absolute emotional limit.)

**Background:** Was, in his younger years, a very violent child, never really knew his parents and was raised by the dinosaurs of Sauria but never quite understood why he was shunned from the group of dinosaurs when it came time to leave the den. He simply waited until a new group moved to the area and stayed with them, a never ending cycle of new families. But one day he met a old dinosaur who recognized Yoko, and told him about how he was not alone, that he has a younger sister, and also told him about his parents. As he got older he then joined a mercenary group, where he learned about combat and even developed his own swordplay style, one that was nearly impossible to find an opening that wasn't purposely left for a trap. Not many people stood in Yoko's way and lived to tell the tale. Later in life Yoko shot up the ranks of the mercenary group and eventually took out the leader who was trying to protect one of his targets and was excommunicated for treason, but while he was climbing the ranks he got in a battle with a old wizard who shot a lightning bolt at his left shoulder plate and stopped him from using any type of energy based ability with his left arm. Though he was never too keen on energy usage to begin with. Once he was excommunicated from the mercenary group he then decided to travel Sauria in hopes of uncovering the truth behind his parents' deaths, and in his search he met a fellow blue fox, who at the time was locked in a crystal at the top of Krazoa palace, so he just left her be and continued with his search for answers. He then spots a strange looking character running across the field where he used to play. He confronts him noticing that he was also a fox like creature. Yoko nearly gets into a confrontation but then senses a strong force emanating from another near by planet and instantly teleports to it where he encounters a gator like creature that goes by General Scales, who starts bad mouthing Yoko, so he decides to cut him in half for his disrespect. Then he senses a greater power than the gator creature back on Sauria and then realizes that it is right at the top of Krazoa palace. His instinct told him to go to the Krazoa palace, and without hesitation, teleports to the power noticing that a ship was lifting off right next to him. He then looks and notices that the girl is out of the crystal. Sensing the danger that was about to befall the palace he grabs her and teleports to a safe area. He is confronted by the girl who is very ungrateful to Yoko because he left out a reason he took her from the palace. He then explains that he had a strange feeling that if they stayed they would both be killed. She accepts the explanation and then looks worriedly at the sky. Yoko, being the gentleman that he is, gives her his name and asks for hers... Krystal. Then out of nowhere a black wolf crawls out of a crater near by who introduced himself as Cinder.

**Division:** Starfox

**Introduction into Starfox:** Met with Krystal, who fit the description of his little sister to the dot, so he decided to join Starfox not long after he got word that she had. Knowing it would be dangerous for the whole group, and seeing how he had grown to love danger, he decided to tag along. When he noticed that the fox like creature that he encountered earlier was in fact Fox McCloud, he apologized and politely asked if he may join. He was accepted without a second thought and was taught how to pilot the Arwing, and realized that it wasn't much different from flying the ships that he would as a mercenary, so he was a natural Arwing pilot. He was soon introduced to Starwolf and was afraid that Cinder would Defect to Starwolf because of their leader, Wolf O'Donnell. But that was the least of his worries, after Panther hit on Krystal, the only thing keeping him from leaving his Arwing and tearing him apart was he was unable to breathe in space. So he just shot him down instead. After they left Starwolf to their business they went back to their current target, Andrew Oinkanny. The last descendent of Andross. The next thing we know cinder destroys him alone, he realizes that cinder spared Yoko from having to do something that would soak his hands in blood. Being the kind and gentle person he is, he thanked Cinder, who was starting to quickly become his first true friend. He smiled when he got to the Arwing when he got word that Krystal was going on air control by herself, he thought that maybe he could confirm if she was his sister by asking her a series of questions. "So Krystal..." Yoko said. "Yes Yoko?" Krystal asks. "Have you noticed that we are of the same tribe?" he says. She hesitantly says, "Y-Yes. It was pretty hard not to, but it was nice to meet someone who is of my own tribe." Yoko smiles as he starts to tap into her mind and read her memories. His heart starts to race as he realizes the truth from her memories and the things he already knew for a fact... "I... It cant be..." Yoko says as he forgot to turn his communicator off and she hears it. "What's wrong?" She yells. His eyes widen and hesitantly says "N-Nothing." It couldn't be... Could it?

Proving themselves

In a far away galaxy, light years away from earth, a planet was under attack from a gang of space pirates. The general of the Lylat system's defense force called upon the only group that he could count on to help, that team is known as Starfox. General Pepper speaks to Starfox through a communicator,

"Starfox this is serious, I have no idea how it happened or how we would have gotten through this without your help."

Fox smiles and replies, "What would you ever do without us?"

Then Yoko, one of the new recruits interrupted and said, "Sorry to interrupt but I think we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like, I don't know, the gang attacking my home planet of Sauria."

The second recruit, Cinder, a red wolf like person, interrupts, "That's the only thing I have that's close enough to a home. We must help!"

Krystal said "Come on Fox you've helped Sauria before!"

Slippy decided to cut in, "Krystal's right-"

Cinder interrupted, "Slippy no one told you to speak, shut up before I rip your whole tongue out!"

Yoko shakes his head, "Two things, one, we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves, two, slippy, Krystal was speaking, and if you aren't given permission to speak then don't or I swear to the heavens and above I will cut you in half with my right arm... or do I need to remind you that I have that capability?"

The whole conversation stopped and they got in their Arwings and headed for Sauria On the way there, there was absolutely no conversations until Yoko spoke up, "Fox, you've been the ground man all this time, now its time for the newbies to step up to the plate. Let me and Cinder go down and show you guys what we're made of."

Krystal spoke up without hesitation, "No, you have no experience in long distance combat."

Cinder laughs and speaks up, "I don't know about Yoko but I am an expert at fighting long ranged."

Yoko then says, "I might not be as good as you but, mono e mono, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Cinder replies with confidence, "Well we wont know until I try."

Yoko gives him a thumb up and smiles letting him know that later, he's on. Then Krystal interrupts, "I wont stand by and let you two go alone, you are just recr-"

before she could finish Fox interrupts, "Krystal."

Krystal replies hesitantly, "Yes Fox?"

Fox sighs and says, "Its now or never, we might as well give them a shot to prove themselves."

Yoko and Cinder smile and Yoko speaks up, "Don't worry Krystal, we'll be fine. Besides, me and Cinder have a few tricks up our sleeves, and when we hit it hurts."

When they arrive at Sauria, Yoko and Cinder land their Arwings. Yoko says to Cinder, "You go this way..."

Cinder replies, "And I'll go that way."

They smile at each other and dash in their directions fending off the pirates with great ease.

Krystal speaks to Fox, "I still don't think it was a good idea to send them down on their own."

Fox reassures Krystal, "Don't worry, they'll be fine, look at them. Does it look like they're having any problems?"

Yoko and Cinder continue to shred through all of the people invading the only home they ever knew. Yoko wasn't serious at all because he didn't see them as worthy opponents. After

about 30 minutes of cutting through their forces, Starfox had successfully saved Sauria.


	2. Yokos True Power

**Chapter 2:** **Yoko's True Power (Blind rage.)**

Yoko wakes up in a breaking sweat after a severely painful nightmare, he walks into the kitchen to get breakfast and sees Cinder and forces a smile, but Cinder seems a little uneasy.

"Whats up Cinder?" Yoko asks worriedly. Cinder doesn't reply. Yoko decides to leave him be, and goes to see Krystal and eat with her. Krystal smiles at him.

"How did you sleep?"

Yoko smiles and answers, "I... don't really want to talk about it, and you?"

Krystal looks down into her bowl of rations and sighs, "I don't either."

Yoko sighs as he makes his way to everyone and eventually realizes that everyone was ridden with their worst nightmares that night. When Yoko went to go sit with Krystal she had gone and was nowhere to be found. They then get a transmission from General Pepper,

"Starfox, I have word that the planet Corneria is under attack."

Fox jumps, "What? Corneria?"

Yoko sighs and speaks up, "Who is it this time?" Pepper shakes his head.

"We do not know, the ship is a UFO."

Cinder smiles at the sight of some action and laughs, "This should be fun."

Pepper looks at Cinder and speaks up, "We cant have anymore casualties, so I'm afraid that we cannot allow you to go down to fight the ground forces."

Yoko smiles, "Well then i guess me and Cinder are sitting this one out, because our powers don't have much difference when it comes to destructive potential."

Pepper states, "The roster is up to you and your team to decide, but this is only the tip of the iceberg. I'm afraid that Starwolf has gotten a new member, and we don't have any information on who it might be. And whats worse is they are, all four, on planet Sauria causing trouble."

Yoko starts to sharpen his eyes and starts to get a little worried.

"Whats wrong Yoko?"

Yoko turns to the feel of a hand on his left shoulder and sees Cinder smiling. But unlike normal Cinder's smile doesn't cheer him up.

"Whats got you so spooked?"

Cinder realizes that he's never seen such a worried look in his eyes. Yoko turns away from Cinder and lowers his head and closes his eyes,

"Fox..."

Fox turns around and looks at Yoko.

"Yea?"

Yoko starts to make crying noises which catches everyone off guard.

"Whats wrong Yoko?" Fox asks worriedly.

Yoko looks up with a grief ridden look in his eyes and speaks up, "I want to confront Starwolf.."

Fox nods and says, "OK that's fine, I'll send-"

Before Fox could finish, Yoko interrupts, "By myself..."

Fox jumps and denies, "I wont allow it. I'm sorry."

Yoko looks at Fox with tears filling his eyes, "Please... I have to do this..."

Fox speaks up, "OK but if your life is put in danger then i will have to step in."

Yoko looks up at Fox, "Let me clear something up. There are two types of battles we warriors fight, and its important to always distinguish between the two. There are fights to protect lives, and there are ones to protect ones own honor... Though if you step in, my life may be saved, but what would happen to my honor?"

Fox looks surprised at what Yoko had just said to him. Fox then nods in agreement and Yoko has ROB prep his Arwing. Yoko jumps into his Arwing and flies off to Sauria, leaving Starfox back at the Greatfox. Yoko then realizes that another Arwing is following him,

"This is my fight." Yoko says over the communicator.

"I know that Yoko, and we've always had each other's back, ever since we first met." Cinder says.

Yoko's face brightens up and he smiles in confidence, "Yea, lets knock Starwolf down a notch"

They arrive on Sauria and notice that there are indeed 4 Wolfens, sitting right in front of a cave. They land and Yoko yells as loud as he possibly can,

"Come out and fight me Wolf O'Donnell!"

He starts to pour out so much energy that it becomes visible, with so much force that it sends the Arwings and Wolfens flying. He calms his energy as they walk out of the cave, only three of them. And only the three whom are the most infamous Yoko seems to be holding his rage back, Cinder holds himself back to allow Yoko to handle this fight by himself. Yoko's eyes flash and he yells as his energy starts to pour out again, and Wolf then laughs,

"Your still as weak as ever."

Yoko lets his rage loose and charges at Wolf, Panther, and Leon. Throwing punches in a blind rage, making contact with Leon, sending him flying into a boulder. Cinder realizes that Yoko is no longer fighting like himself and asks himself,

"What's wrong with you Yoko..."

Yoko slams his fist into Panther's chest and by that time Leon was already back up. Panther stands up and charges at him again, then Yoko blocks all three of their attacks in a very strange way,

**(Author's note- when i say a strange way i mean in a way that isnt what you would call a "Yoko move.")**

then he hangs his head and prepares to use his one and only "spell" like attack. He looks up and chants,

"Jakurin Kyoraku!"

All of a sudden a black energy swarms from his body and slams the three against giant boulders He looks up at Wolf and Wolf speaks up,

"How did... you get this strong...?"

Yoko's eyes glow with the essences of the black flame of the underworld and says,

"If I had to guess... I guess I would have to say... I found my resolve..."

He then starts to let his energy flood out of his body, sending shock waves of wind followed by the relentless crushing feeling all around got from the black flame that was pouring from every inch of his body.

"Wolf... A long time ago... I gave you a warning... I told you that if you ever did anything to hurt or corrupt Krystal..."

Cinder's eyes widen as the words leave the blue fox's mouth. He'd never heard him speak like that, such a demonic tone in his voice as his rage filled him to the brim. He'd never seen this side of Yoko.

_**'**__What could he mean?'_ Cinder thought to himself. _'Krystal? She would never join Starwolf. But Yoko wouldn't lie would he?'_

Yoko resumed, "I WOULD KILL YOU MYSELF!"

As these words left Yoko's mouth Cinder saw his muscles bulge out of his jacket and his hair jet back and change, from the normal sky blue, to a dark purple. His eyes from the normal, calm green that the were, to a blood red, and the outside of his eyes turned jet black. His power started to pour out, he had reached a higher plain of power. He looked up at Wolf and said,

"You look surprised... don't tell me you didn't see my ascension coming... you knew... you knew that when it hit me that Krystal was in fact your 4th member that I would be pushed to my absolute limit."

Wolf simply smiled, not knowing that he had just woken up the demon that rested within Yoko's heart.

"This is the only way I think I could pay my respects to you, Wolf." Yoko says calmly, "You should be honored. No one has ever pushed me this far before..."

Yoko lets out a sigh and continues, "I'm glad Krystal isn't here to see me do this... this is something that I never intended to do... and I don't think that she would be the kind of person to be able to take the strain this puts on the atmosphere when used..."

Yoko tries to continue but Wolf lunges at him full force and lands a punch right in Yoko's face, not even attempting to block. Yoko simply sighs as Wolf jumps back with a frightened look in his eyes.

"I have the power to pull you into oblivion... I just wish that I could have avoided killing you..."

Yoko's left arm starts to emit a massive amount of the black flame.

"I feel its only fair to warn you... Even at my level of power its impossible to control it completely... once I release it I have no say..."

Wolf looked as if he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

"COME FORTH! DRAGON OF THE UNDERWORLDS ETERNALLY BLACK FLAME!"

As these words left Yoko's mouth he threw his left arm forward and sent the black flame, shaped like a serpent dragon, towards Wolf. He barely dodged a direct hit, but still suffered major damage. Yoko's body returned from his ascended state as he looked at his left arm... it was fried. He looked at Wolf's unconscious body as he lied there in agony.

"Get them out of here Krystal..."

Her eyes widen, had he known about her watching the entire battle? Or did he JUST catch on? Whatever the reason she knew she had to get their unconscious bodies out of Yoko's sight before he lost what little sense of reason he had left and dealt a final blow. Yoko then walked to the area near where he had landed and opened a comm link,

"Fox, its Yoko. Requesting immediate retrieval."

Fox replies, "OK, any news on the identity of the new member of Starwolf?"

Yoko pauses, "No, none."

Obviously he's lying but how can he break the news that Krystal is part of Starwolf again? He couldn't bring himself to do it.


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

Fox retrieves Yoko and Cinder, and as they walk into the lounge the rest of Starfox had their eyes glued to Yoko's left arm. Yoko had already explained it to Fox what had happened, leaving out the part about Krystal of course, but he didn't feel like repeating himself. The whole room was silent until Falco spoke up,

"What happened to your arm Yoko? Starwolf beat you that bad?"

Yoko's rage flared and his gaze became cold as he looked at Falco and retorted,

"Quiet bird."

everyone gasped, because that was the same thing Panther says to Falco.

"Yoko, did something happen on Sauria that your not telling us about?" Peppy asked.

Yoko simply sighed and said,

"Nothing that I couldn't handle alone..."

Yoko turns after grabbing a bottle of water and walks for the door. But before he reaches the door Fox grabs his shoulder,

"Hey, that reminds me Yoko, have you seen Krystal around here lately?"

Yoko's eyes widen as he tries to fight his emotions. Cinder speaks up,

"Yoko, maybe you should tell them... tell them about-"

before he could finish Yoko interrupts,

"I have nothing to say... I made my full report..."

Fox realizes he's hiding something and continues pressing for answers,

"What is wrong Yoko? Why are you so shaken when I mentioned her name?"

as the words left Fox's mouth Yoko snapped, he drew Ragnarok and made a complete 180 swinging his sword at Fox, barely able to dodge the reach of the massive blade Fox yells,

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Yoko's head hangs as he simply says,

"This is my fault... so I'm the one who has to fix it..."

Yoko sheaths Ragnarok on his back and sighs,

"I cant begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I just did, but this is not your problem... Its mine..."

Yoko continues to walk as he reaches for the door nob Cinder speaks up,

"What's the matter? Scared?"

Yoko simply turns the handle letting what Cinder say go in one ear and out the other.

"Huh. That normally gets him..." Cinder thinks out loud.

Fox then replies,

"He'll tell us when he's ready."

Cinder turns to Fox and says,

"I could tell you. He said-"

Fox stops him from finishing,

"Its not your place to tell us something that Yoko seems to want to wait to tell us."

Yoko sits in his, dark, cool bedroom alone. Just thinking about what he had seen. Krystal carrying Starwolf back into the cave. It upset him more than anything he had ever seen. And he had witnessed some pretty brutal and disturbing things. He sighed as he tried to piece together her motives.

'Did I do something wrong?' he thought. 'Maybe I did. Or maybe it wasn't something I did, but something I didn't do.'

Though he normally seen the world as a great land of opportunities, today was the day his whole mind was warped. His left arm was fried, and he didn't know how long it would be like that.

"Krystal?"

Yoko said as he saw Krystal paling around with Fox, and the rest of the team like she usually did. Yoko smiled and walked into the room. All of a sudden he felt a dark presence, when he looked around he noticed everyone was glaring at him. And he felt as if... someone... had a sword... pressed against his throat. He looked around and noticed Krystal had disappeared. Then he blinked and he was surrounded by a pitch black void. And all he could see was Krystal's silhouette in the distance. Without a second thought he concentrated his energy into his calves and feet and started running full speed at, what he thought was Krystal. No matter how fast he ran, she never got any closer. He closed his eyes, only for an instant, and she was gone. And in her place, he could see her in Panther's arms. He stopped running. The only thing in his mind was rage, and one thought,

'no one's gonna take Krystal away from fox, no one's going to keep her out of my life. NOT EVEN FOX!'

the next thing he knew he felt an unbearable amount of pain coming from his legs and his left arm. He screamed as loud as he possibly could until he finally collapsed, ready to give in to the pain. All of a sudden his eyes jut open and he sees Cinder smacking him in the face lightly.

'It was all a dream?'

Yoko sat up and completely tuned out the chatter of his fellow teammates.

'The pain felt real enough.'

Though the pain that he felt in his left arm and legs was gone, there was a big whole in his heart where his pride used to be. And for the next few days he had the same dream over and over again until finally he got sick of it. He requested a meeting in the command control room.

"Yoko, whats the news?" Falco asked.

Yoko simply replied,

"Everyone... I've been lying to you... all of you."

Everyone's eyes widened and Fox asked,

"About what? How much was a lie?"

Yoko sighed and continued,

"I know who the fourth member of Starwolf is..."

everyone's eyes, with the exception of Cinder's, widened more.

"Well who is it?" Fox asked,

Yoko replies, "Sorry to answer your question with another question but... you already know who... remember what you asked me yesterday?"

Fox's eyes widen,

"N-No... Not again..."

Yoko sighs,

"Krystal... Krystal is the 4th..."

Everyone seemed so shocked as those words left his mouth.

"But I have been keeping something else from you... And I know I'm going to regret revealing this one..."

Everyone's attention turned back to Yoko. Yoko sighs and looks upon his teammates and says...

**(Author's note- sorry for the cliff hanger, couldn't help myself. i think i did a pretty good job with this one considering I'm kinda JUST starting to get the hang of the FanFic deal. I'm glad that I am getting the chance to share my work with the rest of you fanfic nuts out there. don't feel bad about me calling you that, cause I'm one too. :P So yea, obviously this isn't the whole "The Truth" Chapter, its only part 1. i just didnt feel like typing anymore. i will have it finished eventually. :P)**


	4. The Truth Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Truth Part 2**

Everyone's eyes were locked on Yoko. Their jaws wide open. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Could that possibly be true. Yoko looks at Fox and says,

"I told you I was going to regret telling you that."

Fox was completely speechless. Could what Yoko said be true? It made sense in theory, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. His head couldn't but his heart wouldn't. But Yoko would never lie, would he? Even Cinder was surprised, though he didn't let it on that he was. Yoko simply turned from his group and started walking down the hallway. He reached his room and Fox stepped around the corner and asked,

"Is it true?" Yoko sighed and replied,

"It is. I'm sorry that I held the truth from you until now. And I'm sorry that I had to reveal it under these circumstances."

Yoko turns to Fox but before he can turn completely his face meets Fox's fist. When Yoko looks at Fox he notices a look of desperation and anger. But there was something else in his eyes that he had never seen before, and to be honest, he didn't recognize it. Yoko stands up and looks at Fox and simply states,

"Go on. Take as many shots as you want. Hell, if you want..."

Yoko points to Fox's holster and continues,

"Take a shot that will count."

Yoko had completely forgotten what fear felt like, and even after Fox willingly took his blaster from his holster and put it in Yoko's face, he still had no fear. He was hoping that Fox would pull the trigger, in fact, he was counting on it. The way Yoko seen it, what he had just told him was enough to push ANY man to the point of killing someone.

**(Author's note- this isn't the end of the chapter but I just wanted to note something. Yes I know that I left out what Yoko said, there is a reason too. Its called "Building Suspense." If I told you right at the beginning of the chapter then you would have no reason to finish the chapter. And NO, going to the very end will NOT fill you in on anything except what happens in the end of this chapter.)**

Yoko looked down the barrel of his blaster and said something in dinosaur language, which confused Fox but he turned around and translated it for him. He simply said,

"Do it. Shoot me."

Yoko's eyes seemed to stay locked onto Fox's, and vise versa. I guess at that moment they only agreed on one thing, if you couldn't look them in the eyes when you killed them, what kind of man could you be. Fox sighed and put the blaster back. Yoko couldn't help but chuckle and say out loud,

"Wuss."

Fox sighed and nodded. He couldn't bring himself to kill someone he had become so well friends with. Yoko turned around and grabbed the knob to his bedroom door then turned to look back at Fox and said,

"We'll go after her. We'll bring her back to her senses and show her that she's still needed, if not by the team, then by you."

Fox's eyes widen and Yoko continues,

"Tell the rest of the team that we leave in 10 minutes to get their shit done by then or they may die without ever being able to do it. Because even at my level I cant promise that any of us will make it out alive. But I want you to tell the rest of the squad, and you take this to heart as well, if things get too dangerous, then you will all back out and I will stay to give you some cover."

Fox sighs and turns around, but as the last sentence leaves Yoko's lips he turns back towards him and says,

"I wont allow you to go on a suicide mission like that."

Yoko smiles as he had already entered his room and turned around,

"Don't worry, I used to be a mercenary. What you call a suicide mission is more of a light morning exorcise for me."

Yoko shuts his door and sighs as he enters the pitch black room.

'What could have happened to keep me from noticing it before?'

Fox pondered the question for about 2 seconds before he reached the command control room where the rest of the team was.

"Yoko says to get your shit ready and done in the next 10 minutes, and then we're heading to Starwolf's doorstep."

Everyone was surprised to see Fox taking orders from someone who had just joined the team. Needless to say everyone was done with what they needed to do and they got to the hanger, but Yoko had yet to show up.

"So he tells us to get our shit done in 10 minutes and he has the nerve to be late..." Falco comments. Cinder retorts,

"You don't understand the seriousness of this mission do you? This isn't just a rescue mission, at least not for Yoko. He's saving the one other person who is of his kind. And he has to mentally prepare for this."

The next thing they knew Yoko was standing in front of them and looked with his eyes drained of all emotion.

"Lets go." he spoke up as they all jumped into their Arwings and in a flash were gone.

Peppy came over the communicator and simply yelled, "DO A BARREL ROLL!"

Cinder laughed, Fox sighed, Falco told him to shut up and explained that they weren't in any kind of danger yet, but Yoko simply stayed quiet.

'What would be going through your head Yoko' Cinder wondered.

But Yoko's mind was not with his body, it was with the look that Fox had given him outside of his room. He wondered what else was in his eyes. As they pulled up towards Starwolf's space station, Yoko instantly felt his rage build as he came over the communicator and spoke,

"I have something to say before we go on. We cant bring Krystal back against her will, if she doesn't want to return then there is no point in trying to convince her to."

Yoko heard a growl come from Fox's signal but he continued,

"But... Weather she likes it or not I am not going to let her stay with Starwolf. Even if it is against her will, I wont allow it."

Fox smiled and replied,

"At least we agree on that."

Yoko started to feel as if he was being targeted, but it wasn't a new feeling to him. Yoko continued,

"Fox, I know this is my operation but I think, as captain, you should decide what we do next. We could sneak in and get them while they don't know were here. But if you want to go in guns blazing I cant say I blame you."

Fox sighs and realizes that he does want to go in like a trigger happy commando but it wouldn't be what was best for the team.

"Lets keep quiet."

Yoko smiled and said,

"I figured you'd say that, so I already had a plan to get in without being spotted."

Yoko points to the docking bay where a supply pod was going in. They flew in slowly as they got through the barrier and docked. Yoko planned on pulling his sword out and destroying the pod, but he realized that would give them away. As the guards came into the docking bay to retrieve the supplies, they were quickly disposed of, of course Yoko decided to take a prisoner, he clinched his right hand and latched onto the guard's spinal cord as he leaned down and spoke in his ear in a demonic tone,

"Where are the chambers of Starwolf?"

The guard retorted,

"Why should I tell you?"

Yoko laughed lightly and replied,

"Well I DO have my right hand latched onto your spine and with just a flick of my wrist it will come out. And I don't plan on killing you, but I will do what I have to."

The guard's eyes widened as he tried to struggle but was unable to even lift a finger.

"You gonna tell me what I want to know? Or am I going to rip your spine out and show it to you?"

The guard tried to scream but couldn't.

"Down the first hall and take a left, then press the third stone and you will see!"

Yoko smiled and stated with a frightening tone,

"You better not be leading me into a trap, or I WILL be back and I WILL kill you."

Yoko dismantled his blaster and left him almost all of the parts, but took the trigger. He left knowing that he was most likely being led into a trap but if that was the case then that guard will be dead by the end of the day.

"If need be then we'll have to fight, I'm not saying that I believe the guard is leading us astray but, I cant shake the feeling that this isn't going to be easy."

Yoko sighed and stated. Cinder laughed and told Slippy and Falco to stay behind and guard the Arwings. As they left them, Yoko felt a strong presence emanating from the direction the guard had told them to go, it was definitely a Cerinian presence. Which could only mean that Krystal was up ahead. His heart started to race and Fox could tell that he sensed her too. Yoko growled with anticipation. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Starwolf. And maybe even give her a wake up call. As they entered the next room they realized that it was a dead end. Only one door and it was the one they just came from. Fox yelled,

"Damn it! He tricked us!"

Yoko shakes his head,

"No, your not remembering all of the details. But what did he mean by the 3rd stone?"

Yoko's face lights up as he see's something gleaming and he walks over to find three different colored stones, one red, one blue and one was clear. But he didn't know what the riddle was referring to. The only things that he could think of would be, fire, water, and air. But what did it mean? They pondered it for a minute then he thought out loud,

"Fire, Water, Air. Water beats Fire, Fire and Water cant exist without Air, so..."

Yoko Presses the red stone and the wall lowers into the ground.

"How did you know?" Fox asked and Yoko smiled and replied,

"Simple. Air is obviously needed for life, so Fire and Water cannot exist without it. And Water is used to extinguish Fire. So red is obviously the right choice."

They walked forward and were shocked at what they saw, Krystal was sitting there, eating with the rest of Starwolf. Yoko smiled,

"Sorry to intrude."

As these words left Yoko's mouth Starwolf stood up and were reaching for their blasters, even Krystal was drawing her gun. But before they could, Yoko drew Masamune and said,

"Put them down. Unless you want me to cut all FOUR of you in half!"

Fox tried to hide his surprise and cloud his mind from Krystal. Yoko continued,

"I didn't come here to kill anyone. But I WILL do what I must. Now... stand down. Or I will be forced to use this 6 foot blade, and I will use every inch of it to carve you four to pieces."

Krystal couldn't tap into his mind to tell if he was bluffing, but from the crazed look in his eyes he obviously wasn't.

"You think we're scared of you?"

Wolf said with a chuckle. Yoko smiled as he felt his rage start to build and said,

"I figured you would,"

Yoko looks up at him and continues,

"Seeing how you are only alive because of the fact that you were able to dodge my darkness flame. And guess what... I WONT miss again!"

Yoko laughed as Wolf and the others sat back down.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Not yet at least."

Yoko smiles and takes a seat with Masamune still drawn. The Starwolf members seemed to notice him glaring and Panther with such a disdain that could only be explained as a deadly look. Yoko stood up and walked over to Panther, who was sitting by Krystal and looked down at him with a demented smile and said,

"You want to give the young lady some space? Or would you rather your blood splatter all over her body?"

**(Author's note- yea I know, Yoko seems kind of possessed and sadistic in this chapter. And that's the point. All will be made clear. But I've said too much already.)**

Panther didn't seem to be scared but he knew he wasn't playing around so he stood up out of his chair and walked over to were Yoko was just sitting but before he could set down Yoko muttered something and was behind him in an instant with Masamune to his throat.

"Sit down and your dead. You, my annoying little cat, are going to stand. If you don't like it maybe you would chance a sword shredding you to pieces?"

Panther stood up as Wolf realized that he was making them obey or die.

"Now, my old pal, Wolf. How should I get under YOUR skin? Hmm. I know... maybe I'll do just that. And skin you alive."

Wolf could feel the fear building. Panther, who thought Yoko had forgotten about him, started to sit down. Yoko turned around and threw Masamune so hard that it went into Panther's shoulder, out the other side, threw him back, and pinned him to the wall.

"I WARNED YOU! DON'T FUCKING PUSH ME MAN! I'M FUCKING CRAZY!"

Yoko yelled as he was nailed to the wall, he then pulls the sword from Panther's shoulder and punches him across the face and continues,

"BUT NO! YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN! WELL, YOU STUPID FUCK, LOOK AT YOU NOW!"

Fox seemed to be enjoying the torment that Yoko was putting them through. Krystal turns to him and says,

"Call your dog off."

Fox smirks and replies,

"He's got a mind of his own, besides, he's old enough to make his own decisions."

Krystal retorts,

"Call him off!"

Fox looks at her and puts one finger up then tilts it forward and at the same time simply replies,

"No."

Yoko smiles, knowing that Fox was behind him all the way. He couldn't help but let a sadistic grin cross his face as he realized that they were for him to torture any way he saw fit. His mind ran so many scenarios, so many possible ways to make them pay for the corruption of his only family. Yoko decides to heal Panther so he wouldn't bleed out and die. But he did stand him up and shatter his knees.

"Cant walk can ya?" Yoko says right before turning his attention towards Leon.

"No one really feels any care for you, I feel you had the right to know that."

He then threw Masamune and sent it flying into Leon's chest, killing him instantly. Yoko retrieves his massive sword from Leon's chest, then asks,

"Who shall I carve up next?"

Yoko looked around but there were no volunteers. So he just sighed and returned to his group. Fox smirked and said,

"Told you he could make his own decisions."

Yoko sighed and said,

"I would have continued but they are all so boring."

He turns around with a demented look on his face,

"Apart from Krystal, neither of the three have a body type that I haven't cut up before."

Krystal asked with a fearful look branded on her face,

"W-What do you want?"

Yoko grinned evilly and replied,

"I wanna see what your insides look like..."

Fox's eyes widen and says,

"OK that's enough joking around."

Yoko turns back to him and asks,

"Who's joking?"

Knowing full well that he was, Fox played along, still blocking his thoughts from Krystal. Yoko smiles and cleans Masamune as Wolf stands up and says,

"I cant allow you to lay a hand on Krystal or Panther. State your demands and leave."

Yoko chuckles and speaks up,

"Fox isn't in charge of this mission, but if he was he would simply state that he wanted Krystal to come back to Starfox. But I'm not Fox, so if you want to hear MY demands then I guess I would have to say..."

Yoko stops then looks at Wolf and continues,

"I want you three dead."

Wolf's eyes lower and he says,

"Then I guess we have a problem, don't we?"

Wolf charges at Yoko and the rest of Starfox with full intention of killing them all. Yoko chuckles and says,

"Sorry Cinder, but I'm going to have to kinda rip you off..."

Cinder's eyes widen as Yoko pulls up his right hand and snaps his fingers, sending the darkness flame towards Wolf and as it surrounds him Yoko chuckles and says,

"Instant Barbecue."

Yoko turns away from Wolf's burnt body. Though he intentionally let him live, he made it look as if he held nothing back. He then turned his attention to Panther, who was sitting against the wall he had been pinned to earlier. He drew Masamune and ran him through with it. Grinning evilly, he pulls the sword out and looks back at Krystal. He turns around and snaps his fingers sending Krystal up in flames. But she didn't feel it. The next thing she knew she was getting tapped on the side of the face. Her eyes open with her forehead covered in sweat. When she comes to Yoko is standing on the other side of the table while the rest of Starwolf are knocked out. Yoko smiles and says,

"How was it? You look like you just woke up from a nightmare."

he grins as he turns to face her. Her eyes widen as she starts to shake,

"T-The... Jagon... But... How?"

Yoko smiles and Fox asks,

"Can you teach me that?"

Yoko sighs and answers,

"Its a one of a kind trait. It cant be taught. I'm the only one of my kind that has ever been able to use it."

They sit there and chat for a while about things that really have no importance,

"Who are you? Really. I want to know who you were before we met each other."

Krystal demanded. Yoko sighs and answers,

"My name is Yoko. That's not a lie. I was once a mercenary, a hired gun. But before all of that, and this memory was a repressed one, I was..." he stopped.

"Was what?" Krystal demanded.

He continued,

"I was..."

not really knowing how to finish it, even though he had already told the rest of the team. He just decided to wing it,

"I was set..." He looks up at her and continues,

"To marry you." Krystal's eyes widen and she brings her hand up and right across Yoko's face,

"How DARE you lie about something so serious!"

Yoko looks up at her,

"I'm not lying. You don't remember because of the crystal you were in, it diminished your memories. I couldn't remember because of the fact that I was so guilt ridden because I thought you had died that my mind repressed the memory."

Krystal's eyes widen as the words left his mouth. And she didn't understand what came over her at that point and time but she felt happy. They all headed back to the Arwings, without her. Expecting her to stay with Starwolf. As they reached the hanger Fox asked,

"Why'd you tell her?"

Yoko smiled and answered,

"I guess I couldn't help but tell her. She deserves to know her own past. Besides it's been eating at me for a while now."

They got in their Arwings and just as they shut their cockpits Yoko's was pried open and he was pulled out. The next thing he knew he was being lifted into the air by Panther. And all he heard was,

"How dare you fill my dear Krystal's head with those lies!"

then his face met with Panther's fist as he let him go he expected Yoko to drop from that punch but all he did was drop down on one knee and sweep kick him, knocking him on his ass. He smiled and started to curb stomp him viciously.

"I WAS going to let you keep your normal looking face. But I guess my generous offer was rejected."

He left panther a bloody broken mess as he got back into his cockpit. He closed the shield and just before it locked it was opened and he was pulled out. The only thing going through his head at that point was,

'Again?'

But the next thing he knew he wasn't being punched. He wasn't being lifted off the ground. He wasn't even being threatened. He was being hugged. Krystal had pulled him out of his Arwing and was embracing her past lover. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at the shock that was printed right on his face, the others had already launched, in fact they were gone before Yoko beat the hell out of Panther. Yoko smiled and got in his Arwing and said,

"Catch ya on the flip side."

Not a split second after these words left his mouth she was already in his lap,

"You could catch me now."

She said smiling. They jetted towards the GreatFox. When they got there no one seemed to notice that they pulled in and he leads her to her room and tries to split up but she doesn't allow it. She just follows him around, so much so that it scares him, the thought of being knifed in the back by her never left his mind. But when he got to his door, something changed.

**(Author's note- if you didn't realize it, Yoko DIDN'T kill Starwolf. Just beat the fuck out of them. Please note that I may or may not include a "Mature" scene in my fanfiction. I havent decided yet.)**


	5. Intimation, Extreme discresion

**Chapter 5: Intimation**

Yoko was shocked as Krystal pushed him into his room and smiled,

"Your all mine, I have a lot of time to make up with you." Krystal said.

Yoko's eyes widen as she slams the door behind her and wraps her arms around his torso. Yoko couldn't help but smile, his lost lover was showing him a side of her that no one had ever seen. He was glad that she was being so open with him but he was a little scared, what was she planning? Was she going to kill him? Or was she just happy to know the truth about who she used to be and expressing how most Cerinian women would after being away from their lover for so long? What woman wouldn't feel the need to get intimate with their lover? But why is she so dominant over him today? She was definitely making him her territory, he grinned.

She moved her face closer to his, only a few inches apart. Yoko's heart raced and his eyes widen, Krystal smiled then closed the gap between them, their lips pressed against each others. Yoko hadn't seen this coming, his heart was about to burst from his chest. His mind wandered as her hands did the same all over his body, removing all of his clothes in the process. His heart races as she takes off her shirt, and he can see her white bra and she pulls her skirt down and reveals her white panties, he was now down to his underwear.

"Is this the first time you've ever seen a woman near naked?" Krystal asked.

Yoko stuttered and said, "Y-Yea..."

Krystal smiled and replied, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Yoko didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but something deep inside of him told him he was going to enjoy it. Krystal forcibly pushed him onto the bed and pulled his underwear off and widened as she noticed his member start to get hard.

Krystal smiled and asked, "Does your little friend want to play?"

Yoko didn't answer but simply looked away. Krystal smiles and begins to bob her head on his member. Yoko's eyes widen at the new sensation, Krystal continued to suck his member.

Yoko groans and Krystal stops and asks, "Are you OK?"

Yoko nods and Krystal smiles and crawls up to his face and kisses Yoko with such passion that she starts to shake. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away and smiled.

"You enjoy what I was doing for you?"

Yoko turns red and answers, "Yea... it felt great..."

Krystal smiles and replies, "That's good. I'm going to take very good care of you."

Krystal then unsnaps her bra and pulls her panties down. Yoko gets more red when she slides the tip of his member inside of her slit. The sound she made at that moment made his face burn brightly. She was almost as red as he was, and she looked sorta drunk. Yoko groans as she shoves herself all the way down on his member.

"Krystal!" Yoko yelled.

Krystal looked down smiled and asked, "What is it Yoko? Does it feel good?"

Yoko smiles and nods then lays his head back. Krystal starts to move her body up and down on his member.

Yoko groans and tries his best to contain himself and yells, "Krystal!"

Krystal looks down in a daze and asks quietly, "Yes Yoko?"

Yoko moans and starts pushing back with his hands on her waist. Krystal throws her head back and yells, "Yoko! It feels amazing!"

Yoko smiles and wraps his arms around her then rolls her over onto her back and continues pushing himself into her. She moans loudly at the sudden new feeling and lays there almost unable to move.

Yoko quickens and asks, "Krystal?"

Krystal looks up, her eyes filled with bliss and lust, and asks, "Yes...?"

Yoko moans and asks, "Can I...?"

Krystal's eyes widen and she nods, "Don't pull out... Let me have it all!"

Yoko groans and releases his seed into her body, both of them lie limp on the bed. They just lay on the bed holding eachother.

Hours past until Krystal finally said, "Yoko, you make me so happy."

Yoko smiled and replied, "I was about to say the same to you..." Yoko stopped and chuckled then continued, "But you know that Fox is going to be really pissed."

Krystal growls, "I don't care, Fox is no longer the one I love."

Yoko sighs and says, "Well, sucks to be him."

Krystal giggles and they lay there and eventually fall asleep. After a few hours Yoko wakes and crawls out of the bed slowly as not to wake Krystal and puts on some boxers. As soon as he pulls them up to his waist the door opens and Fox is standing in the doorway glancing at the scene before him.

"What is going on?" he asks.

"She slept in my room last night." Yoko replied.

Fox glared and Yoko and then charged at him, but before he could even throw a punch Yoko already restrained him, Krystal awoke to the rise in bad intentions she was feeling. When she noticed that her new and old lovers were fighting she just froze.

"Whats your problem?" Fox yells.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Your the one who attacked me without warning!"

Fox growls, "Well your fucking Krystal!"

Krystal snaps back, "Well who cares? What if he is fucking me?"

This just surprises everyone. Who knew Krystal could be so violent? But all of a sudden she smiles and speaks up, "Are you jealous? Do you want some too?"

Hearing this, Yoko growls. Krystal smiles and says, "Don't worry, if he joins then i wont leave you unattended."

Yoko continues growling, not wanting to share her but realizes that she's become very sensitive to his needs, she knows that he wants more.

"Am i not enough for you?" Yoko says as he lets Fox go and Krystal gets out of bed, still naked, and says,

"Of course you are, but i just want to get back at Fox a little bit."

Yoko seems a little weird-ed out by her unexpected and unpredictable behavior ever since he was inside of her the previous night, is she crazy? Or are Cerinian women just normally like this? He really didn't know. But either way he was about to have a great morning. They handcuffed Fox to the support pole in his room and put magnetic rings on his tail which made his tail lock against the pole. then the next minute Yoko's boxers were flying off and he was being pushed onto the bed and kissed passionately by Krystal.

6 hours and one sex scene/Fox torture later.

Yoko, Krystal and Falco where sitting in the Lounge when Falco made the mistake of speaking when he should have kept his big beak shut,

"So Krystal... Your looking very sexy today."

All of a sudden Yoko has Ragnarok out and at Falco's throat.

"You wanna say that again?"

Cinder watches and chuckles, "You really got a lot more protective of her, haven't you Yoko?"

Yoko stays silent and continues staring into Falco's eyes with his sword to his throat. all of a sudden Falco notices his blade lower then disappear. He looks at Yoko and realizes that Krystal is calming him.

"Good boy." She says and smiles.

Falco looks down at Krystal's hand and is surprised at the location on where its placed. 'I guess that's how she calmed him down...'

"Do you want me to bring my sword back" Yoko asks.

Thankfully Falco shuts his mouth. Krystal grabs Yoko's hand and stands up.

_'I can sense tension, I'm going to go take care of your needs so you don't kill anyone.' _Krystal then smiles, _'Besides, i have to make sure that you know that you belong to me.'_

Yoko realizes he's created a monster. But he doesn't allow the thought to enter his mind seeing how she would start to cry. And most likely leave him. But Krystal just smiled and pulled him up off of the couch and take him to HER room. No one had ever been in her room, until now at least.

About 3 hours later.

Krystal had officially exhausted Yoko and herself. They lay on the bed and simply talk about anything that comes to mind.

"What is it that made you accept me?" Yoko asked.

"Well, I really couldn't tell you if I tried. I just went on my feelings, and followed my gut." Krystal replied.

She doesn't know what made her accept me... This feels strange... like I recognize it from somewhere.

After about 30 minutes they both simultaneously fell asleep.


	6. The One Named Ryuu

**Chapter 6: The One Named Ryuu **

Yoko had finally gotten used to being around Krystal 24/7 and wondered exactly what she saw in him, being a mercenary all of his life wasn't really a desirable trait in his opinion, but there was something else on his mind today. A new presence on the great fox. Something powerful, and vaguely, familiar. All morning he had been searching for the source of the presence, and honestly, Krystal was a little pissed that his mind was so preoccupied that he barely even said a single word to her. Krystal walked up to Yoko and tried to ask him why he was so spacey today but her question fell on deaf ears. He felt his heart jump as he realized exactly were the power was coming from, the Lounge! He looks at Krystal and kisses her forehead.

"I will be right back Krystal, I need to confirm something that's been troubling me." Yoko said as he walked off.

He got into the Lounge and noticed a Dragon was laying on the couch, asleep, with a box of pizza on his chest and a monster in his right hand and the TV remote in his left. Yoko instinctively grabbed the dragon by the trench coat he wore and slams him against the wall of the lounge before the dragon could even realize what was going on.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Yoko yells.

"I could ask you the same thing." The dragon says as he yawns and starts to open his red and silver eyes.

Yoko's eyes widen as he recognizes exactly why the power was so familiar. Yoko growled and smiled.

"Its been too long." Yoko smiled and puts the dragon down.

"And you are?" The dragon asked a slight look of drowsiness and confusion in his eyes.

Yoko smiles and punches the dragon in his stomach gently, "Quit fucking around Ryuu."

"I'm still confused... Wait... What did you just call me?" The dragon asked.

"Ryuu."

The dragon's eyes widen, "What is your name..."

"Some call me the Fox of the black flame. But Most others call me Yoko." Yoko smiled and said.

The dragon darted toward Yoko and socked him in the jaw. Yoko's eyes widen in surprise.

"Your the one... Your my target..." The dragon smiled as Yoko flew through the air and slammed into ROB.

Yoko looked up at him and glared. Standing up he felt his mind wander and he realized that everyone in the GreatFox was right next to him, but he couldn't care less at this moment.

"Stand down and let me kill you so I can leave." The dragon spoke. Yoko could feel Krystal's rage flare.

"Your not killing anyone! Especially not Yoko!" Krystal yelled as she started to charge towards the strange person, but before she could even take two steps Yoko stepped in front of her.

"This is my fight." Yoko said.

The dragon's eyes widen, he hadn't seen Yoko even take a step.

"You don't stand a chance you worm!" The dragon retorted.

Yoko simply stood there, waiting for the dragon to make his move, but while he waited he decided to take a dive into his mind. All of a sudden he felt a brief stabbing pain in the back of his head, realizing that, against this opponent, his telepathy was completely useless. Before Yoko could react the dragon planted his feet and slammed a fist into his chest and sent him flying, almost forcing Yoko's foot into Krystal's face. Seeing this, Yoko feels his control start to give, but he flips through the air and lands on his feet. When Yoko looks up he realizes the dragon is gone. Yoko stands up and looks around.

"Move and she dies!" Yoko hears from behind him. The sight that is before him makes him freeze.

The dragon laughs as he notices the 6 blocks of C4 strapped to Krystal's chest. All of Starfox gasped and Yoko seems to stay completely still.

"Whats wrong? Does this woman's life really mean that little to you?" The dragon scowled, Krystal started to shake in fear.

"Y-Y-Yoko... Help..." Krystal sobbed.

"Don't worry... I will..." Yoko looked up and asks, "What do you want?"

"Put your hands behind your back and let me hit you as I please." The dragon said with a smirk..

"DONT DO IT! YOKO PLEASE!" Krystal pleaded.

Yoko, wanting to knock his lights out and rescue his love. But knowing that with the dragon's finger on the button, Yoko really couldn't chance it. Yoko placed his hands behind his back and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry..."

"Good boy. Obedient and foolish." The dragon said and walked up to Yoko and started to strike him violently, knocking him onto the floor. "STAND UP DAMN YOU!"

Yoko looked up at the dragon and stood up, placing his hands behind his back.

"Good! I didn't even have to tell you what to do!" The dragon snarled.

"YOUR SICK!" Fox yelled.

"Quiet..." Yoko spoke.

Everyone of their eyes widened in surprise apart from the dragon's.

"At least put the detonator on the table... so you don't press the button while you take care of what you need to do..."

"I guess I could do that, if it would make you go without having any question in your head that I wont kill her." He said as he placed the device on the table. "Any of you do anything funny I will detonate it."

After 6 hours of constant beating and cries from Krystal, Yoko felt himself start to fade. If this kept up, he was going to die. Yoko stood up from being knocked off his feet for the hundredth time with a smile.

"Whats gotten into you all of a sudden? Whats with the smile?" The dragon said.

"Well... hehe... If I had to guess..." Yoko smiled and stood in place. Cinder's eyes widen, he knew what was coming!

"Spit it out!" The dragon snarled.

"If I had to guess... I would say... I found... My... RESOLVE!" Yoko yelled as his eyes started to flare with the essence of the black flame. It started to flow as his grin started to spread across his muzzle.

"Your as good as dead! And so is this woman!" The dragon yelled as he looked at the table, then at all of the people. Then he realized it, he was outfoxed! Yoko had purposely thrown himself around until he was within range of the detonator! Yoko smiled and held the device in his left hand and Ragnarok in his right.

"You should know that I don't take kindly to my friends being threatened like that." Yoko said with a grimace crushing the device then drawing Masamune.

"You think those weapons can cut me? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" the dragon yelled as he charged Yoko.

Yoko smiled and knocked Ryuu backwards with his right leg. "YOUR TOO SLOW PUNK!" Yoko yelled.

Ryuu pulled out a blaster and started firing rapidly, Yoko charged at him and grabbed his blaster, aiming it up and sending his fist into Ryuu's face. The force of the impact sent Ryuu backwards, and in the confusion of Yoko's strength, Ryuu found a way to get them all in one shot. He started to glare at Yoko.

"Sorry about this, but I'm about to end our fun." Ryuu said with a grin as black lighting sparks around him.

"Sorry to break this to you Ryuu. But your not the only one with an abnormality." Yoko smiles as he starts to flood his black flame out of his body. When it starts Ryuu's eyes widen at the sight.

_How could a CERINIAN of all races have gained the power of the darkness flame? It should have been me!_

Yoko smiled at Ryuu's shock.

"You sure you want to die this way Ryuu?" Yoko growled.

"Bring it on you baby back bitch!" Ryuu retorted.

"I'm the only one allowed to call him a bitch..." Krystal whispered under her breath.

Yoko glares at Krystal. "I heard that."

Krystal smiles. "Well you can prove me wrong if you beat him."

**Authors note- Hate to tell you this but I really don't want to finish the bad ass fighting scene that I had planned. I might even stop writing this story... NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA. I love being able to joke around. But anyways, here is the low down, Ryuu and Yoko are about to throw down, and throw down pretty fucking hard! Yoko might not walk away from this one.. or maybe he will and Ryuu wont. I don't know about you guys but I'm very excited about the next chapter! I cant wait! Thank you to the few people who have reviewed, please, I need more reviews! Thanks again.)**


	7. If You Cant Stand The Heat

**Chapter 9: In The Wake Of The Flame**

"I still cant believe it." Fox said as he looked at Yoko's body still laying on the medical bed. Cinder was speechless, and honestly thought it would be best if he kept quiet anyways.

The silence finally broke when Falco sighed and spoke up, "We should take him to sauria and bury him. It's what he-" He was cot off by a clicking sound and the sight of the grief ridden vixen infront of him with the barrel of her blaster in his face, just seconds from pulling the trigger.

"If you so much as touch him, i swear you'll be buried next to him!" Krystal yelled at the avian.

Fox quickly snatch her blaster from her paws and restrains her on the ground.

"Listen to me Krystal! Your letting your anger get the best of you! You need to calm down and think"

"But...! If I stayed back-" She yelled but was quickly interupted by Fox.

"And what?" He asks with a hint of agravation in his tone, causing Krystal, who is face down on the floor to go wide eyed. She stays quiet, though she would soon regret it.

"If Yoko couldnt beat him, what good would you do if you stayed? You would have only gotten in his way and probably got yourself killed also!"

Fox regreted saying that soon after as he noticed Krystal crying more, though he couldnt tell if it was because of Yoko's passing, because she couldnt do anything to help him now, because she was helplessly pinned to the hanger floor, or because of what Fox had just said...

"I could have done something..." Tears start to flow down her muzzle as she continues, "Touch him... i swear... you'll be..." She trailed off and fox stood up off of her, still holding her blaster.

"So should we leave him be for a while untill she can calm down, or just restrain her again and take him?" The avian asked the vulpine standing next to him.

"You heard her, touch him and we're joining him." The vulpine replied, not sounding the least bit worried.

"But when he starts to decay he will stink!" Slippy blurted out.

"No... he wont..." Everyone's eyes were averted to see krystal standing by yoko's bedside.

"Krystal, we're going to have to bury him." Slippy spoke.

"If you so much as take even one step towards him you will lose your life..." Krystal spoke just barely above a whisper.

Cinder's eyes shot wide when he noticed Falco about to defy krystal. Instinctively, Cinder grabs the avains shoulder.

"What?" The avian asked in an annoyed tone. The lupine simply shook his head slowly. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and dropped it and replied.

"If you would have taken that step, it would have been your last." The instant it touched the floor it was instantly fried by the same black lightning that was pulsating from Yoko's chest wound.

Everyone's eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"What the hell?" Falco spat.

"He's still here?" Fox asked, sounding worried now.

"Yoko'.s body..." Everyone looked towards krystal resting her hand on his chest looking down at him like a lost pup. "Its instinctively channeling it to set up a defence... as i said... you would be surrendering your lives..." Krystal answered. Falco raised a brow.

"Then why arent you barbequed?" Falco asked skeptically. Krystal turned to face them.

"You would like that, wouldnt you? And to answer your question, im uneffected because of my cerinian blood." Krystal replied.

"That makes sense." Fox spoke.

Suddenly krystal got a shocked, and frightful, look on her face and jerks back to face Yoko.

"Krystal?" Fox asked. Krystal simply stairs at the floor. She then starts to walk towards her arwing but stops about 15 feet from Yoko's body, then turns around with saddened eyes and a frown.

"I love you Yoko... goodbye..." Krystal said trying to chock back tears but was unsucessful. Tears flooded her eyes but she turns around before they could see her cry.

The group then realize that the crackling sound of the lightning has stopped. They turn to see a sphere floating above yoko's body, similar in color of his dark corridors. The sphere lays on his chest. They are surprised to see the sphere slowly start to merge with his body, and not long after he was pulled into the darkness of the sphere, the sphere then vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" The avian inquired as shivers shot up his spine.

"He left this world..." She feels the confusion from the others and explains, "He has passed on..." She sighs butchered sighs and hops into the cockpit of her arwing.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled, afraid she was planning on leaving the team again.

"I will be back, i just need some time alone, to clear my head." She spoke and blasted off into the dark vacume of space.

Fox couldnt help but feel uneasy, he could have sworn he saw krystal **smiling** inside her arwing.

"Think she'll be back?" Falco asked his vulpine friend.

"I dont know... and right now i think she needs to be alone..."

_It is the best thing for her..._

Fox looked around, hearing a voice.

_To continue believing... But you... never forget... this world is linked... tied to the darkness..._

Fox turned around, noticing that no one was there.

"Fox? Somethin' the matter?" Falco inquired.

"You dont hear that?" Fox asked.

"Hear what?" Falco looked confused and worried. Fox might have just snapped.

_He cannot hear me... for he does not believe in that which cannot be explained..._

"Im going insane..." Fox spoke.

_No... your getting my final message... before i truely pass..._

Fox's eyes shot wide open, "Y-Y-Yoko!" Fox yelled.

_Its good to hear your voice my friend... now before i run out of time to pass this on... i need you to do me a favor..._

"Anything!"

_Thanks... I need you to take care of Krystal for me..._

Fox's eyes shot wide open.

_You are the only one she will open up to that is still among the living... i wouldnt ask you to do this if i didnt know if you could..._

"I'll do my best Yoko..." Fox spoke.

**Author's note: I know this one was alittle short but i think the plot is really starting to thicken. I hope you guys are paying attention. Because if you dont you just might miss a key detail that could possibly give you a slight heads up on the future in the story.**

**This is YokoMakube. Keep kicking ass.**


	8. Aftermath

**(Author's note- lol, i guess i owe some thanks to the two people who have reviewed, kinda sucks that that's all i got, R&R ppl. I really see no point in writing and uploading if i dont get any feedback. But here's chapter 9, the conclusion is still a ways away, i plan to make this story very interesting and not a short read. Lol.)**

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

_What happened? He seemed to have the upper hand... but for him to end up like this...? It's unthinkable. It shouldnt have ended this way. I dont believe that he could have lost, let alone lose his life. But the machine doesnt lie..._

Krystal was sobbing and crying her eyes out on the chest of her dead lover as these thoughts raced through Cinder's head.

_Whats going to happen to Krystal now that he's gone? Will she be ok? Should i try and help her through this? I wouldnt think of replacing Yoko but, i mean she's a wreck._

"Krystal?" Cinder asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Krystal couldnt stop crying but mustered the words "Go away." Inbetween her sobs.

"Im only trying to help." Cinder spoke in a calm, yet saddened, tone.

"No one can help now..." Krystal cried and yelled, "Now go away!"

_So much for that idea. I guess it's to be expected, but was it really all that surprising that Yoko would come back injured? That guy..._

Cinder looked toward Yoko's body, then to the direction of the command center.

_The power difference between Yoko and him was so emmense... and not in a good way. But the last few seconds... Yoko's power shot far beyond his... so how could he lose... let alone die...? Something really doesnt seem right... It seems far too convienent to be just a coincidence that Yoko was able to tap into the darkness flame at that very moment._

Cinder looked at Fox and noticed he was standing next to Yoko's G-32, he seemed to be sulking. But who wasnt morning the loss at this moment?

_It still troubles me, why would Yoko tell us to leave if he knew it would be the death of him. I guess he was just exercising that pride of his._

As soon as he got the thought out he felt something smashed against the back of his head. Krystal had bashed him in the back of the head with the stock of her blaster rifle.

"Ow! Krystal? What was that for?" Cinder yelped.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself next time! Or it might be a plasma round hitting the back of your head next!" Krystal yelled in outrage. She was listening to everything that was happening around her, including the thoughts of Cinder.

"Krystal!" Fox yelled, "Now is not the time for this!"

Krystal made a slight **hmpf** sound and turned away holding her gun by her side.

X

POV Switch; Krystal.

_Krystal, whats gotten into you? You just lost Yoko, and your acting like this? That was extremely uncalled for... though he shouldnt have let his thoughts cross him... Yoko... please... come back to me..._

Krystal sat back on the bench and clammed up, not speaking to anyone for any reason. Just completely lost in thought. She didnt even notice that Fox was now sitting next to her. After a moment she turned to face him, his gaze still locked on the floor.

"Krystal... I know that you just lost Yoko but-"

"Im not taking you back." She cut him off.

"I wasnt going to ask you to..." the vulpine spoke to the vixen. "I just want you to know that this is not all bad..."

X

POV FOX

Fox could hear a faint growl coming from the vixen, he ignored it and continued.

"Look at it this way... Atleast his last moments were spent with you..." Krystal's eyes widen as he continues, "And his last breath... was used to speak his last words... to you..." Krystal was speechless, the vulpine looked at her and finished his little **speech**, "Thats a drop of water in this

7th-circle-of-hell situation."

Krystal looked away and buried her face in her hands and started balling again, the sudden reaction caused Fox to jump.

"Krystal?" Fox inquired.

"YOKO USED TO SAY THAT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and continued crying.

Fox, being the gentleman that he is, instinctivly wrapped his arms around her and attempted to calm her.

"Shhh... Krystal... Im here for you... We're still friends... Shhhh... Shhh..." Fox spoke lovingly petting her head in an attempt to calm her.

Krystal's first instinct was to shove him away, but she knew Fox, he would just go at it again, and to be honest... she was enjoying Fox's embrace... and his attemps to calm her as if she was his daughter and she had just woken up from a terrible nightmare.

**(Quick POV switch)**

_Thats it! This has got to be a nightmare! There is no way Yoko could be beaten! Let alone killed!_

She starts to enter denial.

**(Switch back.)**

"'Atta girl. Let it out... im here for a shoulder to cry on..." Fox spoke lovingly. He couldnt help but want Krystal back, but she said it herself, there's no chance of that happening again.

Yoko's body still laid motionless on the operation table and Krystal slowly stopped crying, but every time she would, she would look over the larger vulpine's shoulder and see his body, then start up again. Fox began to worry about her but couldnt help but feel a sense of pride and triumph. Fox suddenly felt alittle off-edge. Like he was in severe danger.

Suddenly, Fox saw a bright light shining from behind him. He turned his head to see what was going only to see something that sent chills up his spine.

X

**POV switch: Krystal.**

She heard a kind voice from behind Fox, "Krystal."

She looks up to see something that caused her heart to jump, then sink. Before her knelt the reason she was hurting.

"Krystal, i can finally pass on." An image of Yoko knelt infront of her rubbing her cheek with his paw.

"Yoko... dont leave me..."She spoke, but to no avail. His image soon faded with a smile on his muzzle.

"Yoko... you died happy... because you knew the rest of the team was safe..." Fox spoke surprising krystal.

_He could see him? Nontheless... he's right... Yoko died happy..._

Krystal nodded and pulled away from Fox and smiled.

"Thank you for being here for me..." She spoke, warming Fox's heart. He chose his next words wisely.

"You know i'll be your friend wether you want me to be or not." He smiles rubbing the back of his neck.

She nodded, "I know..."

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but i have chapter 10 complete, and 11 on the way, so it will be up soon. Again sorry for the long wait, been sick, and dealing with school, ect. But im not dead, not yet atleast.**

**This is YokoMakube. Keep kicking ass.**


	9. In the Wake of the Flame

**Chapter 9: In The Wake Of The Flame**

"I still cant believe it." Fox said as he looked at Yoko's body still laying on the medical bed. Cinder was speechless, and honestly thought it would be best if he kept quiet anyways.

The silence finally broke when Falco sighed and spoke up, "We should take him to sauria and bury him. It's what he-" He was cot off by a clicking sound and the sight of the grief ridden vixen infront of him with the barrel of her blaster in his face, just seconds from pulling the trigger.

"If you so much as touch him, i swear you'll be buried next to him!" Krystal yelled at the avian.

Fox quickly snatch her blaster from her paws and restrains her on the ground.

"Listen to me Krystal! Your letting your anger get the best of you! You need to calm down and think"

"But...! If I stayed back-" She yelled but was quickly interupted by Fox.

"And what?" He asks with a hint of agravation in his tone, causing Krystal, who is face down on the floor to go wide eyed. She stays quiet, though she would soon regret it.

"If Yoko couldnt beat him, what good would you do if you stayed? You would have only gotten in his way and probably got yourself killed also!"

Fox regreted saying that soon after as he noticed Krystal crying more, though he couldnt tell if it was because of Yoko's passing, because she couldnt do anything to help him now, because she was helplessly pinned to the hanger floor, or because of what Fox had just said...

"I could have done something..." Tears start to flow down her muzzle as she continues, "Touch him... i swear... you'll be..." She trailed off and fox stood up off of her, still holding her blaster.

"So should we leave him be for a while untill she can calm down, or just restrain her again and take him?" The avian asked the vulpine standing next to him.

"You heard her, touch him and we're joining him." The vulpine replied, not sounding the least bit worried.

"But when he starts to decay he will stink!" Slippy blurted out.

"No... he wont..." Everyone's eyes were averted to see krystal standing by yoko's bedside.

"Krystal, we're going to have to bury him." Slippy spoke.

"If you so much as take even one step towards him you will lose your life..." Krystal spoke just barely above a whisper.

Cinder's eyes shot wide when he noticed Falco about to defy krystal. Instinctively, Cinder grabs the avains shoulder.

"What?" The avian asked in an annoyed tone. The lupine simply shook his head slowly. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and dropped it and replied.

"If you would have taken that step, it would have been your last." The instant it touched the floor it was instantly fried by the same black lightning that was pulsating from Yoko's chest wound.

Everyone's eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"What the hell?" Falco spat.

"He's still here?" Fox asked, sounding worried now.

"Yoko'.s body..." Everyone looked towards krystal resting her hand on his chest looking down at him like a lost pup. "Its instinctively channeling it to set up a defence... as i said... you would be surrendering your lives..." Krystal answered. Falco raised a brow.

"Then why arent you barbequed?" Falco asked skeptically. Krystal turned to face them.

"You would like that, wouldnt you? And to answer your question, im uneffected because of my cerinian blood." Krystal replied.

"That makes sense." Fox spoke.

Suddenly krystal got a shocked, and frightful, look on her face and jerks back to face Yoko.

"Krystal?" Fox asked. Krystal simply stairs at the floor. She then starts to walk towards her arwing but stops about 15 feet from Yoko's body, then turns around with saddened eyes and a frown.

"I love you Yoko... goodbye..." Krystal said trying to chock back tears but was unsucessful. Tears flooded her eyes but she turns around before they could see her cry.

The group then realize that the crackling sound of the lightning has stopped. They turn to see a sphere floating above yoko's body, similar in color of his dark corridors. The sphere lays on his chest. They are surprised to see the sphere slowly start to merge with his body, and not long after he was pulled into the darkness of the sphere, the sphere then vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" The avian inquired as shivers shot up his spine.

"He left this world..." She feels the confusion from the others and explains, "He has passed on..." She sighs butchered sighs and hops into the cockpit of her arwing.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled, afraid she was planning on leaving the team again.

"I will be back, i just need some time alone, to clear my head." She spoke and blasted off into the dark vacume of space.

Fox couldnt help but feel uneasy, he could have sworn he saw krystal **smiling** inside her arwing.

"Think she'll be back?" Falco asked his vulpine friend.

"I dont know... and right now i think she needs to be alone..."

_It is the best thing for her..._

Fox looked around, hearing a voice.

_To continue believing... But you... never forget... this world is linked... tied to the darkness..._

Fox turned around, noticing that no one was there.

"Fox? Somethin' the matter?" Falco inquired.

"You dont hear that?" Fox asked.

"Hear what?" Falco looked confused and worried. Fox might have just snapped.

_He cannot hear me... for he does not believe in that which cannot be explained..._

"Im going insane..." Fox spoke.

_No... your getting my final message... before i truely pass..._

Fox's eyes shot wide open, "Y-Y-Yoko!" Fox yelled.

_Its good to hear your voice my friend... now before i run out of time to pass this on... i need you to do me a favor..._

"Anything!"

_Thanks... I need you to take care of Krystal for me..._

Fox's eyes shot wide open.

_You are the only one she will open up to that is still among the living... i wouldnt ask you to do this if i didnt know if you could..._

"I'll do my best Yoko..." Fox spoke.

**Author's note: I know this one was alittle short but i think the plot is really starting to thicken. I hope you guys are paying attention. Because if you dont you just might miss a key detail that could possibly give you a slight heads up on the future in the story.**

**This is YokoMakube. Keep kicking ass.**


	10. The Ballad

**(Author's note; hey guys, I enjoyed writing this little fluff chapter, but it just seems when an OC that I have interest in isn't in the chapter it takes so long for me to get the inspiration to write the chapter. Yes Yoko IS dead. You did read correctly. Yoko is KIA. Its just too bad. I thought I had developed him so well, but my friend gave me a great idea and in order for me to put that idea into effect... Yoko had to die. Sounds kinda cold but it will all be made clear soon. BTW, the battle with Yoko and Ryuu, isn't the last fight scene, so make sure that your not going to be disrupting anyone when your either yelling out of excitement for the hero/heroine, or yelling out of anger at the antagonist. Damn, cant believe I still remember how to spell that word. Lol. Babbling shall cease now. Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 10: The Ballad.**

Everyone walked from the hanger to the command room, apart from Cinder who stayed behind to morn, and Krystal who left the GreatFox all together.

"Can't seem to understand it fully ya know?" Falco asked his group of friends.

"Understand what Falco?" Slippy inquired.

"Why Krystal seemed to know so much about what was going to happen after he died, and then she seemed so calm right before he dispersed." Falco replied, getting a few strange looks from Fox and Slippy.

"What? So you think Krystal is connected to this somehow?" Fox asked skeptically.

"I don't know... But it seems way to convenient that she willingly came back with us... then Yoko is killed by that guy..." Falco trailed off.

Fox looked at him and his eyes slowly go wide as the thought dawns on him. The conversation him and Yoko had not too long ago.

**(Flashback. Lulz. The song I picked for this part is called To Zanarkand from Final Fantasy X)**

Yoko was standing in the hanger, it was his first day as a pilot of the Star Fox Squadron Yoko sighed and leaned against his G-32 Juggernaut class Arwing. Fox had walked in the hanger and looked over towards him and waved, though Yoko seemed to be lost in thought. Fox walked up to Yoko and smacked his bicep jokingly.

"You seem to be pretty lonely so i figured I'd come keep you company." Fox stated, "Besides, your new to the team so i figured I'd get to know you a little bit."

Yoko looked down and closed his eyes.

"Its best if you didn't get to know me..." Yoko spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Why not? You seem like a reasonable person." Fox retorted.

"I've done some things in my life that I'm not proud of... hundreds fell by my hands..." Yoko stated and stood on the wing of his G-32 and gazed out towards Solar.

"Then why join Star Fox?" Fox inquired curiously.

"To make amends... for my own mistakes... and to right a wrong i did years ago..." Yoko continued gazing and started to speak slightly louder.

"Want to talk about it?" Fox asked worriedly.

Yoko sighed, it was a touchy subject, and most likely would be for the rest of his life.

"No." Yoko spoke trying to keep from breaking down in an emotional wreck. "But..."

Fox's ears perked up and he looked up at Yoko with curiosity about the new recruit. Yoko simply sighed and looked over his shoulder towards the vulpine, his shoulder blocking Fox's sight of his mouth, all he could see was his blue fur on the top of his muzzle, and the stone cold glare of his Cerulean eyes.

"Don't be surprised if one day i end up getting killed..." Yoko spoke, the words left his muzzle, knocked Fox for a loop, and sent chills down his spine.

"Come on... Whatever you did, it couldn't be bad enough that people would want to kill you." Fox replied.

"People kill for the stupidest reasons... for credits... reputation... or just because they were looked at wrong... if you knew my past you would understand..." Yoko turned away and sat on the nose of his G-32 and gazed out into Solar's light. "You might end up wanting to kill me yourself..."

Fox laughs, "Doubtful."

**(Now Back To The Future! Lulz)**

Fox's eyes widened and he finally spoke, "He knew... long before it happened..."

"What are you talking about Fox?" Slippy asked his vulpine friend.

"Yoko knew he was going to die..." Falco answered for him as what the vulpine was getting at had sunk in.

**"Incoming radio transmission!"** Rob spoke in his normal graspy, nails on a chalkboard, tone that caused the team to turn in attention.

"Patch it through."

Suddenly Krystal's image appeared on the screen.

"Krystal?" Fox inquired, "What's going on?"

"Well... Lets just say..." Krystal hiccups, which catches everyone off guard but she continues, "I went out and now... I need some help... I cant seem to remember were the GreatFox locator is..."

Falco chuckles, "So your wasted?"

Krystal glares at him, "Hey, I'm not as think as you drunk i am..."

Krystal slurring her words caused Fox and Falco to start cracking up.

"Fine, we'll come get ya girl." Falco spoke.

And with that said they cut the connection.

"That was... a different side of her." Fox said, holding back his laughter.

"Yea. But at least she will be calm when she gets back." Falco stated. But soon he would realize just how wrong he was.

**(Meanwhile, somewhere in the far corner of the Lylat system.)**

"So your saying that you need help with a hit?" The fennec vixen spoke to her 'client'.

"No. I need help containing myself. I might need some training for the near future." The male spoke.

"So, why would you come to me for this? And why wouldn't you get it from someone who could actually help you better, like Starfox?" She spoke, as lightning struck outside the window, reveiling Fara Pheonix.

"Because, you owe me a favor, after your faulty death. And why I didn't enlist Starfox is my own concern. Plus the cost would be too great." The male answered calmly.

"I see. So you need our help, and your calling in the favor I owe you?" Fara spoke.

"Do you have to ask? I know you know better."

"Yea, I figured as much. Bill! Show him to the-" She was cut off by the man raising his hand.

"You know what..." A smile crept across his muzzle. "Never mind."

"What do you mean?" Fara inquired.

"I know someone who would be better fit for this job. And she just entered this building." He spoke.

A loud beep came out of nowhere.

"Miss Pheonix! She's back! Its..." Fara only stared at the comm on her wrist, then up at the male standing before her, a large grin across his face.

"My hearing is amazing... isn't it? Her breathing and step patterns are very unique indeed." The man spun on a heel and walked out towards the entrance.

"That was weird... But weirder stuff _has_ happened before." Fara spoke and shrugged.

The male walked down towards a female Black Dragon, similar to Ryuu.

"Its been too long Tsuki. Or should I call you by your first name?" The male walked down to her.

"Your not Pheonix. Who are you?" She spoke in a calm, and energetic, tone.

"The name of this vessel isn't important. But you can call me Zero." He spoke. "But I figured, with all of your training, you would have been able to pick out my presence without a problem and instantly know."

"Well..." She spoke, curling her tail around her legs like she normally did when she thought. "Now that I think about it, your energy is familiar... so much so that it's kinda scary."

"Well, would you like a job?" Zero spoke.

"How dangerous?" She inquired.

"Depends, it could be mild, or it could be so dangerous that it could cost you your life." He answered, "It all depends on your skill."

"Fine. I'll take it." She instantly replied, barely letting him finish, catching him off guard, "Better than all of the childish jobs Fara keeps giving me."

"Follow me." Zero spoke walking out of the building, followed closely by Tsuki.

_I still cant put my finger on it... But I know this guy... he seems... dark... and slightly... frightening... but at the same time... calm... content... its so confusing..._

**(On Back to the main plot, and Corneria.)**

Fox had arrived to retrieve Krystal, who, in her drunken state, had not only forgotten where the GreatFox locator was in her Arwing, but forgot where her Arwing was completely.

So the vulpine had to do what he knew best, use the second seat in his Arwing to transport Krystal until she remembered where she left it. The whole way back she was clinging to him, seemingly forgot all about Yoko's death.

"Oh Fox..." She spoke wrapping her arms around him as he flew through space, "Your so helpful, Unlike Falco. Your the only one I could depend on, and for as long as I've been here, that's how it has been."

"What about Yoko?" He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Yoko? Who's that?" She asked, causing Fox to slam on the break in surprise.

"How can you not remember him?" He asked out of shock, nearly falling out of his seat.

"Fox, I have no idea who your talking about."

_She doesn't remember? This is fucking crazy!_

_She doesn't remember..._


End file.
